


【兰菊】百日春挂松

by Miduoli



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 菊锁国时发生的事。兰菊向。有一点点性描写，因为我本意不是写H所以只有一点点。中文注意。





	【兰菊】百日春挂松

夏末小雨悄然入海，白顶黑身的房屋的小窗中，本田菊平静的脸慢慢出现。他凝视窗外，海面除了落雨而起的水花，没有太大波浪。往年这个时候，扬着三色旗的商船该如约入港，黑衣白裤的男人们带着种类繁多的货物静立在船上，等待奉行和通词摇小船过去，检查他们的船，放下风帆。稍后，男人们该踩着黑色长靴踏上久违的陆地，由负责迎接的荷兰商馆馆长和奉行领着，先前往商馆递交风说书、书信、货物清单等等，再入住旅店休息。商馆员随后上船清点货物，与船员一同卸货，搬入仓库，日本商人次日便前来交易。

 

往年这个时候，本田菊就在这屋里写写画画，听到门外响起脚步声，才站起来，走到门口。这时，门外的人已经拉开木门，一脚踏入屋子了。兰看到本田菊迎上来，便递给他一个不大不小的包裹，里面多是娟、纱之类的布料和荷兰语的书籍，这些两人上次见面时菊提到的想要的东西，还有一些珍奇的宝物。

 

兰脱下靴子，走到菊身边。黑色靴子上沾了些泥点，夏末秋初总下雨，街道不时会积水滚泥。兰的打扮与其他人稍许不同，他戴着蓝白围巾，个子又比他人高，混在一群外国人里，菊也能一眼认出他。但兰并非每次都随船来港，有时只写信来，有时只交待一些国事。菊拿到他的信，撕开信封，翻到最后一张信纸，才有些问候自己的话，前几张信纸都是最近世界发生的事云云，和他从幕府那边听到的差不了多少。兰亲自来的时候，便到这间屋子见他。两人在里屋闲聊一会，菊拆开包裹，兰就安静地看着他一件一件瞧过礼物，菊拿起布料珠宝仔细看时，兰才出声说明来历用途。

 

“那个是生丝，做衣服的。”“这种韧度，说不定也可以作三味线的琴弦。”两人谈论着。下次兰来时，菊就拿出生丝作弦的三味线，在这屋子的钢琴房里，合着兰演奏的钢琴声弹奏三味线。这钢琴是荷兰商船上某个商人执意带来，因种种原因周转到菊手上。兰见这日式木屋中有钢琴，便问菊要不要学弹钢琴，两人一番折腾下，最后因邻居受不了从木屋缝隙间传出的噪音，先是商量专门造一间洋式房间来练习，钢琴房造好后，又决定由兰来弹钢琴了。

 

到了秋天，还是落雨，只是秋季的雨带着凉爽，不似夏季那般闷热。兰早上到商馆去，和荷兰商人一起见来访的日本商人，整理订单。中午太阳过头，他就回到这屋子来，和菊讨论漆器或高脚三角杯。黄昏时，两人一同到街上走走。

 

今天早上刚下过雨，太阳渐渐落下时，菊便带上和式伞，和兰慢慢在街道上散步，不一会，雨又落下来。兰将伞举过头顶，伞影笼罩两人。天边太阳光辉渐远，慢慢入夜了，店家因下雨，只挂出几个灯笼，街道朦胧。早间有雨的缘故，路上积水，菊穿着袴，兰注意到时，他的草鞋和袜子已经湿透了，袴最下边也溅上细点泥水。

 

兰停下。菊比他矮，总要多走几步追他的步伐。菊站定后，仰起脸不解地看过来。兰阴沉着脸，说：“你鞋都湿了。”菊稍抬起脚瞟一眼，也不管湿了的袴底边，摇摇头。兰把伞递给他，半个身体露出伞外，雨点打湿他的肩膀和围巾，菊赶紧接过来，踮起脚，努力把伞举到他头上。兰背对他蹲下，卷起围巾尾巴，说：“上来。我背你回去。”菊摇头，他也看不见。他没得到什么反应，便转过身，屈膝蹲着，平时就一副怒容的脸此时好像能用来削萝卜，本田菊只好回答：“我会踢到您的白裤子，会弄脏的。”兰叹了口气，便拦腰抱起本田菊，后者吓得搂住他的脖子。

 

“我驾船出海，除非中途靠岸停泊，否则好几个星期不能洗澡。船上其他人也是。你踩便踩了，没关系。”兰一手抱着本田菊的腿，一手把着他的腰，让他靠着自己。他收拢本田菊的袴边，说：“船上还有多余的罗纱，明天我拿过来给你看看能不能做件合羽。”

 

“那个不行，幕府不允许用罗纱做合羽。”因为过去富人曾大肆竞相购买看上去奢侈的罗纱制合羽。

 

本田菊话音一落，兰就哼气道：“给日本穿得漂亮点，他们会有什么意见？你说是几十年前我送给你，最近雨天多，又拿出来穿了。”

 

第二天中午，兰带着几卷罗纱回来。

 

罗纱是毛羽密织的衣料，十分坚韧。菊拉开罗纱卷，他没有照兰说的拿这个去做合羽的打算，想着做一件羽织，或给兰做长外套倒好。他乘船出海，到世界各处做买卖，总会磕磕碰碰。罗纱卷太长，菊就只手抓着一头，另只手捏起一端上边看有没有落下的起毛的地方。不知道什么时候，兰从后边抱住他。“你做件羽织。这个适合冬天用。”他将菊和罗纱圈在怀里，又说：“帐已经记在奉行所那了。”

 

他很计较货帐一致。菊每想到这，都不禁发笑。他望着平静的海，雨停了。荷兰商船夏末来，冬日离开。一到八月，本田菊就来到长崎，住在这黑白两色的屋子里，渡过秋天。一个人的时候，便当休息几周，再回京都；两个人的时候，本田菊的假期说不定能延长到冬季结束。禁闭国门之时，世界无常而无扰于自身。本田菊踱步到钢琴房，那架钢琴已经几年不曾响过，他要侍人每天擦拭，才不至于落灰。他修长的手指曾游走于这黑白琴键。本田菊仿佛看到了兰坐在琴椅上。

 

几年前的某个冬日寒夜，兰突然到本田菊的房间里。两个人一直都是分房睡。菊没料到兰晚上会来，他正在读荷兰语语法书。兰盘腿坐在他旁边。菊合上书，问：“怎么了？”

 

“没什么。”他回答。他有什么不愿告诉菊的事时，总闷闷不乐，那天晚上他也是那样。菊察觉到他心情不好，就说起一些无关痛痒的话，一句一句与他聊天。只要不沉默，菊最后总能知道他在想什么。两人的聊天慢慢从菊提起他遇到的趣事，到兰主动说起话题。两人笑着笑着，兰忽然问道：“你知道我的国家在哪吗？”菊立即回答：“在欧洲。”

 

他在脑中过了一遍前两年出版的“地图全图”，又说：“在欧洲的西北？”

 

“嗯。”兰冷淡地回答。气氛一下变味，菊也不知道该继续说什么好，就安静地等对方再开口。兰无表情地坐着，他没有带自己的烟斗过来。他好像在忍耐什么，菊看着兰的眉头越皱越深。菊在心里数着秒数，数到十九时，兰再次开口：“菊，今晚能和我一起睡了吗？”

 

“说什么一起睡，您还记得我们几岁……”菊笑到一半，明白过来，噤口不言。兰抓住他的肩膀，不让他逃，低声说：“我们在一起将近两百年了。这里只有你和我。”他紧紧抱住菊，坦然说道：“委身于我吧。”

 

“我……”本田菊没料到他会说这话，羞红了脸，惊颤不安。他犹豫，不知该如何作答时，兰摸向他的腰带，他猛然一惊，推开兰。

 

“不要！”菊自己也摔倒在地，他禁闭双眼红着脸喊道，“不知廉耻！”

 

现在回想起来，兰之后做什么了呢。本田菊坐到琴椅上，他中途放弃了自己的钢琴课，此时无从下手弹琴。他用食指随便依次按下几个琴键。他只知道他到最后也没对自己做某些出格的事，而自己那天晚上闭着眼睛，直到听到拉门关上的声音才敢睁开眼，兰当然已经不在了。一个月后，荷兰商队忽然动身回国。兰离开前，碍于那晚之事，菊没有主动找他说过话，兰则投身于商品交易，晚上也不回来，刻意避开菊。

 

兰至今都没再来过，难道是因为那晚的拒绝？本田菊五指一同用力压下琴键，钢琴声填满整间屋子。

 

……如果他执意要做，我也不会拒绝啊。他愤愤想到。现在唯有将错都推到对方身上，自己心里才好受点，不至于空虚到令人发狂。

 

兰离开的两年后，幕府征集人开始编纂《兰和词典》，开始大量翻译荷兰传来的书籍。大名们向来对欧洲画感兴趣，不时聚在一块讨论，甚至自己动手画那样子的画，联合举办欧洲画展览。本田菊只看了几次，便当完成“国”的任务，不再去了。现在让他看异国画作，他就会想起那个金发碧眼的男人，进而觉得寂寞。如这国一样闭门不出也没法躲开外国东西。幕府忽然发行几种刊物，写的都是欧洲、欧洲，大阪腔的男人每月都很积极地收集那些刊物，送到本田菊家里来。

 

本田菊一开始拒绝，大阪笑嘻嘻地说“您早晚会看”，又向他报告了国内兰学盛行的情况。大阪走后，深夜本田菊睡不着，便点灯细读那些书。他的荷兰语还不够好，读荷兰语的造船指导书总有不解之处，于是买了几本兰学阶梯读本，其后半有讲解荷兰语的文段。

 

本田菊越不想想那个人，就越容易发现自己的生活里到处都是他。乐器的弦、画布的丝是荷兰带来的生丝制成的，调味用的胡椒、砂糖，也都是荷兰商船带给日本的东西。慢慢地，有兰的船不来了，荷兰的船也不来了，别的国家的船不许来。日本好像彻底与世隔绝，成了海洋上的孤岛。本田菊窝在被子里，总是半睡半醒，不知春夏。

 

不知过去几百个星夜、几千个白昼，本田菊被船驶入港的声音惊醒。他爬出被窝，刚拉开拉门，便觉得太阳如火般烧起他的皮肤。他拍拍手，几个侍从出现，单膝跪在他面前。本田菊问：“谁的船来了？”侍从们面面相觑，无从说起，本田菊便令他们去问长崎奉行所。侍从退下。本田菊洗净身体，将累计了几年的尘土从自己身上冲掉，他渐渐明白了兰说的“不能洗澡”有多难受。他换了一身干净的着物，便命人驾车前往长崎。

 

抵达长崎时，本田菊不见有外国船只停泊在港，恐怕兰已经走掉，他招来奉行，绕了几个弯子，才眼眸闪烁地问是谁来了。

 

奉行“啪”地一声跪在他面前，额头和手掌贴在地上，请求他饶恕。

 

“我等使您受辱，罪该万死！”

 

本田菊不知所措，只好先安慰哭泣的奉行，让他站起身来，才问出“英国船扬着荷兰三色旗入港，索要食物后离开，我等无力追击”的话。抬头泪眼间一见本田菊失望的神情，奉行又跪了下去。这次本田菊无心扶起他，呆立在港口。海上仍是毫无波澜。

 

又过了几年。几年间，本田菊听说幕府翻译正和荷兰商馆的人合力编写英日词典。他们似乎是受了那次误认船只事件的刺激。国内升起研究英国的声音，但锁国之际，有关这个国那个国的事都是从荷兰人那听说、记录的。幕府似乎还拜托荷兰商馆的人当新开办的英语学习所的老师。菊曾在大阪的忽悠下参观长崎的新学校，日语、荷兰语、英国交织的课堂让他昏昏欲睡。但本田菊不再没日没夜昏睡了，他一天一页，慢慢读着萨摩藩献给他的画册。

 

菊在京都的家是传统的和式住宅，院落里种着竹子，池塘边还有矮丛草木。今年的夏天也到来了。春末夏初细雨缓缓飘落，然后是盛夏暴雨，天地银幕的水帘一刻不停地击响他院落中的造景石。暴雨过后，阳光明媚，竹子新生嫩芽。池塘里的鱼吹着气泡，本田菊洒落鱼食，它们就成群围过来。本田菊喃喃自语：“好像多了几条。”在一旁守护的侍从便应声：“将军大人命令送来的鱼儿。”本田菊没再说话。

 

到了夏末，本田菊忽然起意，要去长崎的白顶住所。大阪听说了，邀他一同启程。和大阪一起走，便可打发侍卫，而大阪忙于生意，没空整日粘着守着他的。本田菊乐意至极。所以，本田菊此时才会一会看看窗外，一会弄弄琴声，在这对一个人来说太宽广的屋子里手脚无措。黄昏了，本田菊吃完附近旅店送来的膳食，坐到书桌边读书。读着读着，他不禁整日苦想劳累，伏桌入眠。

 

睡梦中昏昏沉沉，本田菊感到有人小心翼翼抱起自己，他想是大阪吧，就嘟囔着说大阪烦人。背后的人一愣，还是谨慎地抱着他，走到寝室。可能是他的怀抱太温暖，本田菊被放到被褥上后，也不肯松开抓着那人衣袖的手。那人轻轻握住他的手，菊心里的委屈突然一涌而上，想哭哭啼啼地撒撒娇，于是一把抓住那个人的衣领，睁开眼睛，泪水滚落。他刚想开口说兰的坏话，却发现自己眼前的就是让他像个丧偶之妇的那个人。

 

兰眉头微皱，擦去菊脸上的泪水。菊推开他，闷声看向一旁。兰坐在一旁也不动，等着菊安定下来。不久，菊小声抱怨：“您快解释一下。”

 

这回换做兰沉默着移开视线，菊凑近他，兰好一会才转过头来说：“别问了。我不想告诉你我难堪的事。”

 

“我明白了。”菊脱下他的围巾，折好放到一旁。他对着兰薄薄的嘴唇，吻了上去。兰一惊，很快回过神，抱过菊。两人嘴唇分开后，兰抹去怀里微微喘气的人嘴边的唾液。菊依偎在他胸前，像要把脸上的热度烧到对方心里一样喊着：“来、来做吧！”兰面色冷静，不慌不忙地问：“真的可以吗？”

 

菊仰头看他，又低着头蹭进他怀里，小声回答：“嗯。”

 

两个人很快翻滚到被褥上，兰解开菊的腰带，将他从几层衣物里剥出来，以手抚慰他。菊放松下来后，兰便进入他的身体。

 

兰每次抽动，身下的人都会“好疼、疼！”地叫喊，但双方都没有就此停止的意思。菊用双手死死搂住兰的脖子，身体慢慢贴到兰身上，胸前的小凸起蹭着兰。他发出“嗯嗯”的呻吟声，前额抵着兰的肩膀，小声抽泣起来。兰感到脖子被他的手勒住，逐渐僵硬、不能呼吸，边吻他的黑发，边说：“我就在这。”菊没有回答，手松开些，两人间留出缝隙。菊张口咬兰的肩膀，眼泪划过太阳穴。他不时发出吮吸声。

 

“……你是猫吗？”兰一遍又一遍抚摸菊的头，哄他的小黑猫。

 

“喵、喵。”菊松口，喵喵叫着，伸出舌头，一点一点舔自己咬出的牙印。

 

索求和占有的长夜很快过去了。第二天早上，太阳的光辉洒落屋内，菊意识模糊间感觉到身边的人掀开被子一角，忽地惊起。睁大的双眼被太阳光闪到，菊眯起眼睛，用手揉眼角。兰找来昨夜脱下的里衣和羽织，披在他身上，起身又要走，菊拉住他的手，口齿不清：“你要去哪？”

 

兰整理着装，回答：“今天开始谈昨天运到的货物生意。”

 

“喔……”菊松开手，抱紧自己的身体，“你……您不会就这样走掉吧？”

 

兰蹲下，吻菊的额头，说：“离开的日子暂定在冬天结束时。”


End file.
